The present invention relates generally to a liquid container bottle. More specifically, the invention relates to a transparent bottle for containing a transparent liquid, to which a colored label is adhered in order to improve the appearance of the liquid therein.
In the recent years, various soft drinks have been put on the market in various types of containers. Conventionally, many of such soft drinks have contained some coloring or color-adjusting agents providing the drink some color or adjusting the natural color of the drink. However, there recently has been increasing concern about the effects of such coloring or color-adjusting agents on health. As a result, in order to avoid the effects of coloring or color-adjusting agents, soft drinks nowadays contain less of these agents or even none at all. This, in turn, results in loss of color of the drinks.
At the same time, transparent liquid container bottles, such as synthetic resin bottles, have become popular due to their convenience for both sale and transport. Such bottles are generally not colored and tend to reveal the color of the containing liquid as is. Therefore, when a clear drink is contained in a clear transparent bottle, the fact that the drink is clear will be clearly visible through the bottle.
In general, customers tend to anticipate the flavor of the drink from its color. Therefore, customers often have trouble selecting from among different types of clear beverages since they cannot predict the taste from the untinted appearance of the drink. Furthermore, the lack of color may discourage customers from drinking such beverages. Therefore, in order to facilitate beverage selection by customers and to encourage consumption, it would be preferable to tint the beverage.
Therefore, it is an principle object of the present invention to provide a colored appearance for untinted soft drinks contained in a transparent bottle.